Unintentional Errors
by Anti-Smiley
Summary: Artemis Fowl is sent to a boys & girls high school for his freshmen year. In an attempt to form devious plans something unexpectedly happens to him that changes everything else including himself...dum, dum dum! (Hint, hint puberty has struck Artemis...)
1. Rise & Shine

Dear Readers,

This is my first Artemis Fowl, a.k.a "Artykins", fanfic so do be kind (glares at everyone). This story emphasizes mostly on romance but I try to add in some action and humor just to make it more interesting.  Oh and another thing, I try to update at least twice a week so you don't have to wait too long for a chapter J

Chapter 1 Rise & Shine

Disclaimer: Ran out of fairy dust…so for now I don't own Artemis Fowl.  (Sigh) I wish I did though...but I don't, so don't sue me!

Author's Note: ...and the story begins.... hope you enjoy it! 

Artemis Fowl awoke to the sound of someone scurrying in his room. 

"What's all this racket about?", he asked to no one in particular.

As he tried to shake the last bit of sleepiness he opened his eyes to see his mother making quite a fuss for him to get up.  Suddenly cold reality dawned upon him. This was the day he was dreading, the day he started his first year at Harvest High School Academy.

"Get up now Arty, you're going to be late for school", Angeline Fowl said in a motherly tone while trying with a lot of effort to open his oversized window curtains.

Artemis noted that his mother never used that tone unless she was excited about something. What could be so exciting about him becoming a freshman, Artemis wondered.  In fact he wasn't excited at all. Like every other teenage kid that dreads being woken up for the first day of school, Artemis stood and slumped to the restroom to get cleaned and dressed.

"What is this grubby clothing they call a uniform?", remarked Artemis while heading down to the diner room with Butler. 

"Actually Artemis, it doesn't look half as bad compared to the other one you used to wear", replied Butler.

In the diner room Artemis tried to drone out his mother's chattering while eating his omelet.

"Arty, aren't you excited about going to school? I read that Harvest is one of the top high schools' in Ireland. You'll be so happy for they have resource facilities and a laboratory to which you can use in your spare time...but I know you'll probably be to busy, what with all the friends your going to make. I do wish I could accompany you but I have a very important hair appointment that I just can't reschedule. Nevertheless I know you'll do just fine, chattered his mother noisily."

Artemis grimaced at the ridiculous amount of attention he was getting this morning just because he agreed to go to this school instead of the 'all boy's school' he had last attended. 

"Yes, I can't wait to find out what horrible means of torture they have in store for me", he thought to himself sarcastically, and wondered if he dare say it aloud.

He managed a small nod to his mother dismissing the idea from his head. He glanced slowly towards his father, Artemis Fowl I, who was concentrating on the "Stock Market Page" in today's newspaper. Mr. Fowl could feel his son's intent gaze and he lowered his newspaper to face him. He knew very well that Artemis wasn't really fond of this school or any school for that matter but after he had a talk with Arty last night, about the importance of education, Arty seemed to give in to his mother's suggestions.

"I could accompany you to your school Arty if you like", suggested Mr. Fowl fumbling a bit for the right words.

"Oh...", said Artemis disappointment etched all over his tone. He hoped his father would say that he didn't have to go to this school.

"Well, that won't be necessary father, I'll be fine with Butler", replied Artemis, regaining his original composure.

Feeling that all hope was lost he stood and left to his study to prepare his things for school or rather to plan an escape.

(So how do like the 1st chapter? Yeh, yeh I know it's a bit boring cause I had to let you understand the setting of the story and what's going on...but it should get better. Don't forget R/R!!!)


	2. Preparing for School

Chapter 2 Preparing for School

Disclaimer: My wishing well ran out of magic so once again, I don't own Artemis Fowl nor am I the author of the book. Although, I am the author of this particular story...so this story is mine, all mine....mwahahaha!)

Author's Note: This will be the last chapter where he's at Fowl Manor, the next will be at school and this is where the story "really" starts. This chap. is about his dairy (his point of view).

In his study Artemis paced about and finally decided to check his e-mail on his portable laptop. He opened it and stared blankly at the monitor. His thoughts wandered....

*Flashback* 

When his father came back from a complete and successful recovery from the hospital, his mother surprised them both with her suggestion.

Diary of Artemis Fowl (encrypted)

Dear Diary,

Father has just come home and for the first time in a long time I feel like we are a family once again. He has been jabbering on about how we will become straight from now on and will permanently abandon the Fowl Criminal Empire. Mother has been fairly excited for she prepared and cooked dinner for father (like a mother ought to), which is very odd since we have chefs to do that for us. After the meal mother surprised me by asking if I'd like to attend Harvest Academy for high school instead of the previous school I was going to.   I looked at father pleadingly to sort this out when he said something that astonished me more than ever. He said, "Arty, I think your mother has a point. As a result of recent events, I think you should attend a school where you can mingle with both boys and girls and just have fun and enjoy the age you are in now." Fun? What in the world is the meaning of such a word? I was bewildered that my father could sell me out like that and agree for me to start acting my own age and not older. Why with an I.Q. like mine there is no time to have "fun."  Besides that, who could possibly have the same intellect as I...

Coming back to reality Artemis remembered last night when his father had a chat with him about this whole situation.

*Flashback*

"Arty, your mother...and I, only have your best interests at heart and we believe this is a good thing for you. Now if you don't want to go, I understand, but please consider the possibilities", whispered his father. 

Artemis had wondered about it and he realized he might as well for there were plenty of advantages.... So reluctantly he agreed and told Angeline Fowl his decision.

Artemis sighed heavily and went out to say goodbye to his mother and father before he were to be driven to school and escorted by Butler.

(Okay folks whaddya think? Not bad ey? Well the next will be even better.... Pleeezz R/R!


	3. Escorted to School

Chapter 3 Escorted to School

Disclaimer: The magical 8ball does not lie...I still do not own Artemis Fowl!  It is the property of Eion Colfer, so don't get your panties in a bundle.

Author's Note: I've been thinking real hard and so this chapter ought to be good....if it isn't, you get a refund (hahaha....YOU WISH! *ducks from the flying tomatoes*) Anyways, the title says it all, pretty much self explanatory.

As Artemis got into the car and left for school, he started calculating a plan and was in the processes of explaining it to Butler, when he was interrupted. Butler slowly shook his head and glanced at Artemis through his rear view mirror. 

"Artemis, you cannot go on with this plan of yours for I feel your parents are right. Although, I know when you are determined you do not stop until you have it your way. So I warn you that I have been directly ordered by your parents not help you in your plans", and with that Butler concentrated once again on his driving.

Artemis was speechless and very surprised (which was happening more often) to hear Butler speak out his opinion. Just when he was about to open his mouth and complain, the car swerved on the road and almost collided with another car. Screeeech! Beep Beep! (not so good sound effects, pls use your imagination) Artemis was tossed from his seat and thrown to the side smacking his face on the rear window. 

After arranging himself he heard someone knocking hard on his window. 

"What the hell is going on!", he yelled as soon as got out of the car. With a huff he looked at the person he was yelling at and just noticed it was a girl. 

*Girl's POV*

"Darn it!  What is the world coming to!", she yelled back not listening to who she was yelling at. She looked up, and for the first time she came face to face with a tall pale looking boy about her age. He had jet-black hair and dark glittering eyes.  She noted that his hair was rumpled and his uniform looked rather disheveled. 

"Well?  Are you on some kind of road rash or what not, trying to kill people so early in the morning?? Or is your driver on drugs?" she added trying to sound mature.

Artemis gaped at her....here is this girl talking back at him as if he were a child. Him? Artemis Fowl II, being scolded by a girl? His blood started to rise and he decided he best just put on the usual calm demeanor he used when dealing with very stubborn clients. 

"Well at least your driver didn't destroy my vehicle completely, otherwise I'd have you sued. But look at this scratch...tsk tsk. You ought to get a better driver", remarked Artemis with plain sarcasm in his voice.  The girl stared at him for a moment, then reached into her pocket and handed Artemis a card.

"Here's my card, you can contact me so we can discuss this further but right now I'm going to be late for school", said the girl.

She was about to turn on her heel when she saw very quickly, as Artemis' expressionless face flickered from one expression to another then back to his original smirk. However, it happened too quickly and she wasn't able to make out what they were.

            Back in the car Artemis took out the card that was given to him and remembered the girl.  Printed in silver letters on the card, was the name, Julia Lynn Eclavea.  On the bottom, it gave her cell phone number and email address.  His mind pictured her….she had dark brown hair with natural reddish streaks up to her shoulders that were layered.  Her face looked pleasant and her eyes were silver gray that glowed magically in the sun.  He also noticed she was petite yet also slim.  That last thought brought colors to his cheeks, scowling he put the card away.  What was he thinking?  Why was he thinking of her?  

Butler was watching him from his mirror and was surprised when he saw his young charge blush in embarrassment then scowl in irritation.

"Master Fowl, we are here at your school, please confirm further instructions", said Butler.

As Butler said this, Artemis remembered something.  The uniform the girl was wearing was the exact color of blue, gray, and green like his.  This meant that there was a good possibility that he'd see her here.  He didn't know why this new piece of information made him feel this way, as if he could burst any moment with anticipation.

(Hmmm….is it me or is Master Fowl trippin for this girl?  Nah, Arty isn't like that, he's all about business, remember? But things can change….  R/R!)


End file.
